La representación de sus vidas
by Lily Potter Olsen
Summary: Tras la derrota de Naraku, y el regreso de Kagome a la época antigua, todos desean saber la historia de nuestros héroes. "Es una mala idea" se quejó Inuaysha. "Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Será divertido" replicó la miko. Por supuesto... ¿Qué malo podía ser el hacer una obra de teatro para los aldeanos representando el final de sus aventuras? Mal summary.


**LOS PERSONAJES POR DESGRACIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SI FUERA ASÍ, YA ESTARÍA NADANDO EN DINERO Y TENIENDO A INUYASHA PARA MI SOLA. LA TRAMA ESTA SACADA DE MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN.**

* * *

_Había pasado tres años. Tres largos años desde que se marchó de su lado. Tres años desde que se la quitaron. ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos! Su dulce rostro, sus hermosos ojos, su largo y sedoso cabello, sus finos labios... Toda ella. Deseaba con toda su alma tenerla a su lado, estrecharla entre sus brazos y no volverla a soltar más. Saber que estaba segura en sus brazos. Deseaba volver a tener esas charlas con ella, sus peleas, e incluso echada de menos sus "abajos"..._  
-Oye, oye, un momento. ¿Qué diablos significa que echo de menos sus abajos?  
-Sshh, cállate. No interrumpas.  
_Como iba diciendo. ¿Quién era esa chiquilla que lo había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué tras derrotar a Naraku y la Perla de Shikon y él aclarar sus sentimiento, la habían apartado de su lado? ¿No había sufrido ya bastante? Desde chico había sido discriminado por humanos y demonios y fue encontrarla a ella... La primera persona (después de su madre) que lo había querido tal y como era. Esa chica única que lo había aguantado todo su genio, las peleas, los enfados... Todo por su culpa, por lo ciego que había estado. Por lo tonto que había sido eligiendo el camino equivocado. Podía haberse ahorrado tanto sufrimiento si no hubiera sido tan cabezota y nada de eso habría pasado... Ese cabeza dura que..._  
-¡Vale! Ya lo han cogido, ¿no crees?  
_No está mal decirlo de más, pero sigamos. El chico en su sufrimiento, por la ausencia de su amada, como rutina se dirigía al pozo donde todo había empezado (y terminado), cada tres día. Iba allí y se quedaba mirándolo fíjamente mientras en su mente se reprochaba lo estúpido que había sido y le pedía a Kami-sama que la trajera de vuelta (un deseo egoísta, según él)..._  
-Aww, ¿de verdado hacías eso? Es muy dulce  
-¡A este ritmo no terminamos!  
-Vale, vale...  
_Pero ahora contaremos el día que se cumplió el deseo del chico..._  
-¡Espera!  
-¡¿Y ahora qué?!  
-¿Por qué tiene que contarlo ella?  
-Por que te recuerdo que los demás salimos. ¿O estaban tan embobado viendo a la señorita que no te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia?  
-... Pero aún así. No quiero que lo cuente la vieja.  
-¿Cómo me has llamado?  
-La verdad, vieja. Ya tienes tus añitos.  
-Niña, por favor...  
-Inuyasha, abajo  
¡PLAF!  
-¡Os recuerdo que queda un día!  
-Ya lo sabemos, enano. No hace falta que lo digas.  
-¡Pues vamos!  
-Si, si.  
-¿Pero va a leer ella?  
-Kag...  
-¡Recibido, sigue leyendo!  
-Así me gusta.  
_A lo que iba diciendo. Ese día era un de los tantos días de verano calurosos. El cielo estaba despejado y se podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaron que piaban alegremente, como si estuvieran anunciando que algo bueno se acerca. Nuestros protagonistan estaban cerca de la casa del Monje y la Exterminadora. Los casados, Sango y Miroku, se encontrban tendiendo la ropa mientras el joven Shipo estaba jugando con su trompo. Por otro lado, el hanyou Inuyasha, nervioso, veía (o mejor dicho sentía) como las gemelas hijas del matrimonio amigo, jugaban con él a estirarle de sus orejitas. Todo el mundo pensaba que ese sería un día como cualquiero otro, ¿que nuevo vendría?_  
_-Chicas, dejen a pobre Inuyasha. Lo estáis agobiando un poco-dijo Miroku con una sábana en mano mirándo a los torbellino que tenía como hijas. _  
_-Inu...-empezo una._  
_-¡Yasha!- terminó su hermana junto con otro tirón de oreja._  
-¡Alto! Así no es, Hanura. Tienes que tirarle más fuerte a Inuysha.  
-Vaaale  
-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Tan fuerte no!  
-Muy bien, sigamos.  
-Maldito Shippo...  
_En ese momento, en ese preciso momento, el hanyou Inuyasha captó un tenue aroma en el aire. En seguida lo reconoció, pero una parte de su mente (la que lo había asumido) no podía creerselo. ¿Era verdad? De un salto se levantó y cogiendo a las gemelas con una brazo coada una, se la lanzó al demonio zorro._  
_-Vayan a molestarle a..._  
-¡Paren de nuevo!  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
-Inuyasha, de nuevo lo estás haciendo mal. ¡Tienes que estar mas ansioso! ¡Estas a punto de ver de nuevo a Kagome! Ah, e incrédulo también.  
-¿Y qué crees que hago?  
-¡Pues hazlo mejor, vamos! Recuerda, Inuyasha, ansioso e incrédulo.  
-¡Qué sí!  
_-Pues vayan a molestarle a Shippo_  
_Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a su espalda las quejas de pequeño con las carcajadas de las gemelas. No sabía si había perdido la cabeza o no, pero estaba dispuesto a averguarlo. Con el rumbo fijo al pozo corrió a la máxima velocidad que pudo. Cuando deslumbró el claro poco a poco disminuyó el paso hasta quedarse a unos metros del poso y se quedó mirándolo. De ahí venía ese aroma. Ese que tanto le gustaba y con el que había soñado todas la noches. Con nerviosismo, y sin saber que se encontraría, se acercó hasta poder asomarse y ver el fondo (sucio, oscuro y húmedo), y estiró la mano. Pasaron los segundos y cuando estaba por apartar la manos sintió algo...sintió algo...ejem iba a apartar la mano cuando... ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!_  
-No lo sé. ¿No debería tener ahora la entrada triunfal la señorita?  
-¿Dónde está?  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No está contigo, Sango?!  
-Eh, no. Hace un momento dijo que iría a arreglarse para cuando le tocara.  
-¡Estupendo, ahora no está la protagonista! ¿Cómo va a poder salir al final bien?  
-Shippo, no te preocupe. Iremos a buscarla y la traeremos.  
-Pero... pero... tenemos que seguir ensayando, no podemos dejarlo ahora. ¡Ya sé! Necesito a una Kagome. ¿Algún voluntario?  
-No podemos, todos actuamos en la obra con otro papel...  
-Yo puedo

-¡Estúpido lobo sarnoso, ¿qué haces aquí?!  
-Tranquilízate bestia, solo vengo de visita y me encuentro esto. Yo solo digo, que si necesitaís ayuda, yo puedo hacer de Kagome.  
-¡¿Tú?!  
-Claro, solo me tienes que dejar una peluca y ya soy ella.  
-No sonrías así, porque no pienso hacer ésto contigo, para que te quede claro.  
-Vamos, sé que lo estás deseando.  
-¡Ja, ni en broma!  
-Hacéis buena pareja...  
¡POM!  
-¡¿Por qué me pegas, bruto?! ¡Yo lo decía para la escena!  
-¡No pienso hacerlo con él! ¡Ni hablar!  
-Inuyasha, si queremos hacerlo bien necesitamos a una Kagome, sin ella ésto no se puede hacer. Es la protagonista. Así que vamos a hacer una cosa, por ahora aceptaremos la ayuda de Kouga y mientras, Kirara la buscará, ¿vale?  
-¡Qué no pienso hacer esta escena con el lobo sarnoso!  
-Por mi no hay problema.  
-Entonces decidido. Sango, cariño, corre a por la peluca de la señorita.  
-¡Voy!  
-¡¿Es qué nadie me escucha?! ¿Qué pensái? ¿Qué le hablo a los árboles?  
-Miroku, ¿cómo es que tenemos una peliuca de Kagome? ¿Y qué es una peliuca?  
-Una peluca, Shippo, es pelo que te lo puedes poner en la cabeza y parece de verdad.  
-Aquí está, toma.  
-¡¿ESO ES PELO DE KAGOME?!  
-No... según ella, ese pelo es artificial. Se ha echo.  
-Ufff, menos mal. No me estrañaría que si fuera de ella, se quedara calva.  
-Bueno, chicos, ¿seguimos?  
-Si, ¿dónde me tengo que poner? Aich, se me enreda el pelo...  
-Métete en el pozo y cuando Inuyasha estienda la mano cuenta 4 segundo y después le coges la mano. Cuando te suba tienes que mirarlo con cara enamorada y decir "Inuayasha, lo siento. ¿Me estabas esperando?" ¿Entendido?  
-Si, creo que ya sé que hacer.  
-¡Qué yo no puedo hacerlo mirando al sarnoso! ¡Es imposible!  
-Ay, Inuyasha pues imagínate la cara de la señorita, y ya está. Venga, continuemos. ¡Acción!  
_Tras esta breve interupción, seguiré con la historia. Con nerviosismo, y sin saber que se encontraría, se acercó hasta poder asomarse y ver el fondo (sucio, oscuro y húmedo), y estiró la mano. Pasaron los segundos y cuando estaba por apartar la manos sintió algo, algo sólido le agarraba. Sin poder creerselo, alzó la mano; y para su sorpresa, apareció el rostro de su amada Kagome, la cual estaba de pie en los bordes del pozo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con incredulidad durante unos segundos. ¿Era verdad eso? ¿Había vuelto? Entonces, la dulce voz de Kagome fue escuchada por su amado. Esa voz..._  
_-Inuayasha, lo siento. ¿Me estabas esperando?- y en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonri..._  
-¡Agg, es imposible! ¡No puedo concentrarme mientras el lobo pone una voz de pito!  
-¡Tengo que ser Kagome, su voz es aguda, ¿qué quieres que haga?!  
-¡No puedo concentrarme contigo haciendo de Kagome, y mucho menos después abrazarte!  
-¡Ya estooooooy, chicos! ¡Siento el haberme entrenido!  
-¡Kagome! Menos mal que ya estás aquí.  
-Lo siento, lo siento. Una de las aldeanas me entretuvo y no sabía como escapar... Koga, ¿Qué haces con una peluca?  
-Eeeh, bueno...  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Muy macho para dar idea pero después cuando Kagome te pilla te da verguenza? Jajajaja  
-¡Calla enano!  
-Esa peluca... ¿se parece a mi pelo?  
-Venga niños, será mejor que siguamos o si no, no dará tiempo al final.  
-Oh, si, es verdad. ¿Por dónde íbais?  
-En ese momento salías del pozo para volver a ver a Inuayasha.  
-¡Esa es mi parte favorita! ¡Venga vamos!  
-A este paso no la hacemos... pero bueno, ¡Acción!  
-¡Cállate enano!  
_Volvemos a donde estábamos. Inuyasha estiró la mano. Pasaron los segundos y cuando estaba por apartar la manos sintió algo, algo sólido le agarraba. Sin poder creerselo, alzó la mano; y para su sorpresa, apareció el rostro de su amada Kagome, la cual estaba de pie en los bordes del pozo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con incredulidad durante unos segundos. ¿Era verdad eso? ¿Había vuelto? Entonces, la dulce voz de Kagome fue escuchada por su amado. Esa voz..._  
_-Inuayasha, lo siento. ¿Me estabas esperando?- y en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa. _  
_El hanyou la miró por unos segundos embelesado todavía dudando de su mente, cuando algo en él hizo click y necesitando más, cogió a la joven y la abrazó, sin querer soltarla jamás._  
_-Kago... ¡Tonta! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- le reprochó con cariño. Se quedaron unos segundos abrazados, sintiéndose el uno a otro, después de tres laaargos años. Ambos estaban todavía sorprendidos, pero mas que eso, felices...¡volvían a estra juntos! ¡Ya nada los separaría!_  
_De pronto, escucharon unos pasos corriendo y tras eso el grito de sus amigos._  
_-Kagome-gritó Shippo_  
_-¡Kagome!- secundó Sango._  
_-Cuánto tiempo, señorita Kagome- exclamó Miroku_  
_Kagome se dio la vuelta y, sin separarse del todo de su amado, sonrió muuuuy feliz._  
_-¡Miroku! ¡Sango! ¡Shippo!_  
_Vio frente a ella otra de las imágenes que había estado soñando durante la separación. Sus amigos. El pequeño Shippo al que quería como un hijo había crecido. Sus amigos, Sango y Miroku, al final habían superado sus redecillas y estaban juntos, y Miroku tenías sus hijos. Y junto a ella, tenía a su hanyou._  
_Un pensamientó se colocó en su mente._  
_"¡He regresado!"_  
_Por fin, la sacerdotisa había vuelto tras la derrota de Naraku para ser feliz junto con sus seres felices._  
- ¡Si, si, si, si! ¡Por fin nos ha salido!  
-Uff, tienes razón, Shippo, ya era hora...  
-¿Creéis que nos saldrá bien en la representación de mañana?  
-No te preocupes, Sango, nos ha salido genia  
-Por supuesto, Miroku...  
-¡Oye, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Inuyasha?!  
-¡Keh!  
-Ya verás mañana, a los aldeanos les encantará nuestra historia, Inuyasha.  
-Chicos...  
-¿Si, anciana Kaede?  
-Aquí en el guión pone, que falta una cosa mas.  
-¿Eh? ¿El qué?... ¡Ah, ya, es verdad! ¡Chicos queda el final, no hemos terminados!  
-¿De verdad tenemos que decirlo, Kagome?  
-¡Si! Así que cuando cuente tres, ¿vale? Una... Dos... ¡Tres!  
_¡Y TODOS FUERON FELICES Y COMIERON PERDICES!_  
-¿A qué sabe una perdiz?

* * *

**Estaba viendo el ultimo capítulo, en el momento que Kagome-chan sale del pozo cuando sin motivo alguno aparece el rostro de Koga. Desde ese momento me quedé con el gusanillo de hacer una cosa así y tras montones de quebraderos de cabeza por si lo hacía o no, al final salió esto. Espero que os guste y no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo. **

**No sé, depende de los astros o las estrellas del firmamento(_cof_reviews_cof_), algo otro parecido de otro momento de la historia (podéis dar sugerencias :3)**

**by futura señora Taisho (en mis sueños u.u)**

**PD: Acepto tomatazos por mi pésimo intento de humor _**


End file.
